wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dram
Early History Up until the Red Era, the Dramer lived on Dram. While this existence was relatively peaceful and prosperous, nothing is known about the island during this time. All Dramer sources from the time were destroyed during The Red War, and the Jarvah at the time did not see the point in recording history. Modern History The earliest history we have of Dram is during The Red War. During this period, the Dramer were forced of the island by invading Jarvah, and barely survived the vicious genocide that they enacted against them. After this period, Dram was settled by the Jarvah. Cities were rebuilt, and for the first time in countless years, Dram was peaceful. It was not to last, however. The Jarvahian settlers on Dram were not warriors, but farmers, workers, and merchants. They pitied the Dramer, their land taken from them, their people killed or enslaved. They even wanted to share the island with them, to give them back at least part of their ancestral homeland. The leader of the colonists, Matumus, went to the Ódamer Jarvah and asked them to return part of the land to the Dramer, and to free the remaining Dramer slaves, where they could live on a reservation of their own accord, but still with the Kingdom. The Grand Priest, Fredríc, sympathetic to the plight of the Dramer, and realizing how valuable a trading partner, and how dangerous an enemy they were, agreed, however, General Maximus, who had commanded the Jarvah in The Red War, did not, and through military force had Matumus and the Grand Priest executed - pushed into the Volcano. The death of Matumus led his son, Vichúr's rise to power. Vichúr was power hungry, caring not for the Dramer, but for a kingdom of his own, and used the popular opinion to break off with the mainland and declared war on it. This led to the Jarvah Civil War, which ended with the invasion of the island a second time. Vichúr's government, the Vahstán, quickly reverted back to the rule of Usareik. Politics and Economics. Dram is a incorporated territory of Usareik, on equal standing with the rest of the Kingdom. As it is to far away to be directly controlled by the Ódamer Jarvah, Dram enjoys a great degree of autonomy, under it's own ruling council. In practice, Dram seems less a part of Usareik, and more a client state. The island acts as a staging point for many Dramer trade routes. Everything from Ambrosia, Eder Wood and Ebony is exported from Rekkan, materials found nowhere else in the world, go through Dram's markets, and out into the rest of the world. The island prospers under this trade, while itself acting little more than a market place for it's goods - An arrangement the Governours are more than happy to continue with. As long as Solis doesn't notice. Dram is home to the Ambrosia Smuggling Market, which smuggles Ambrosia into mainland Usareik where it is illegal. While this is not encouraged by the Dramer, they don't exactly mind it either, and the Black Market drives prices of Refined Ambrosia up, which is good for everyone - except addicts in Usareik Settlements Being such a small island, Dram only contains two major settlements. The capital is the port city of Maximus , formerly known as Havok. Maximus takes up the vast majority of eastern Dram, from the sea to the hills. Although it is the site of Rekkan Ramor's flight, Maximus is built in reverence to his foe, Maximus II, King of Usareik. The majority of the city is slums, the centere of Ambrosia trade in southern Atheryin. The rich district near the hill-tops is full of high-rise manor houses, many of which belong to the families of those that invaded Dram. In the heart of the town sits the Governour's palace, and the capitol buildings. Dominating all is a vast statue of Maximus on the beach, gazing towards Rekkan. Haven is a small town these days, a mere shadow of it's former self. Not much of note is in it, save the ruins of it's vast library. Haven also contains one of the might Jarvah dreadnoughts, though it is a museum these days.